


I draghi di Ishgar

by Ellygattina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Spoilers, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Tanto tempo fa, in un regno lontano ai margini del deserto, la nobile Lucy scappa di casa in cerca di libertà e Natsu, giovane principe con un peso troppo grande sulle spalle, deve decidere come agire per far fronte a una terribile minaccia di cui sa ancora così poco. Le loro strade sembrano destinate a correre distanti l'una dall'altra, ma gli dei, a quanto pare, la pensano diversamente...La storia deriva da una mia vecchia one-shot pubblicata su Efp (link al momento opportuno per evitare spoiler :3).Attenzione agli avvertimenti! La fic, soprattutto all'inizio, avrà tematiche molto delicate; non leggete se pensate possano darvi fastidio! Segnalo inoltre lo spoiler per chi non segue lo spin-off sequel “Fairy Tail 100 Years Quest” e non ha visto il film “Dragon Cry”.(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname).
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Kudos: 1





	I draghi di Ishgar

_**Capitolo 1 : Nuovo inizio** _

Una ragazza di nome Lucy, con grandi occhi marroni e lunghi capelli biondi stretti in una pettinatura semplice ma aggraziata, non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre prendeva posto sul carro che l'avrebbe portata lontano da casa sua, verso la vita migliore che aveva sempre desiderato da quando era piccola.  
Ci aveva messo un po' a convincere il proprietario, un mercante di stoffe, a darle un passaggio fino alla città più vicina ma alla fine la sua storia aveva funzionato. Era plausibile, in fondo, che un padre ormai anziano e malato avesse bisogno della figlia, trasferitasi altrove dopo il matrimonio per seguire il marito, e sebbene le dispiacesse mentire a una persona evidentemente di buon cuore, sapeva fin dall'inizio di non avere scelta. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se avesse rivelato la sua vera identità, ma era certa che i suoi sogni sarebbero finiti prima ancora di cominciare.  
Sia pur consapevole di non potersi lamentare della sua vita, aveva un disperato bisogno di scappare dagli obblighi che la sua condizione comportava e non intendeva rinunciare al suo obiettivo alle prime difficoltà. Suo padre infatti, ancora giovane e in perfetta salute, l'avrebbe presto obbligata a sposare uno sconosciuto per semplice convenienza e Lucy rabbrividiva solo all'idea. Non che fosse raro nelle famiglie benestanti ma la ragazza sapeva per certo che i suoi genitori, anni prima, avevano potuto scegliere tra diversi pretendenti chi più li aggradava, nonostante qualche parere discordante in famiglia, e non capiva perché l'uomo dovesse negarle questa possibilità. Che lei sapesse, non avevano bisogno di aiuti economici o politici, dal momento che il loro nome era conosciuto e rispettato in tutto il regno, ma aveva da parecchio l'impressione che al padre non importasse poi molto della sua sorte. Non era così un tempo ma dalla morte della moglie non era più lo stesso e a farne le spese era stata soprattutto la figlia, che si era sentita improvvisamente un'estranea agli occhi di colui che avrebbe dovuto starle più vicino. Lucy era ancora piccola quando la madre li aveva lasciati, e sebbene la governante e molti servitori avessero fatto di tutto per darle l'affetto che le mancava, non era la stessa cosa. Il padre, infatti, sembrava ricordarsi della sua esistenza solo per rimproverarla o esigere qualcosa e l'ultima goccia era stata pochi giorni prima, quando l'aveva informata, senza giri di parole, che alla fine del mese avrebbero celebrato il suo fidanzamento con Hibiki Lates, rampollo di una delle famiglie più ricche del regno.  
A quelle parole le era mancato il fiato per un attimo dal momento che il ragazzo era famoso per la sua condotta molto libera e gli scandali che ne derivavano ma i disperati tentativi di far cambiare idea al genitore erano stati subito messi a tacere in malo modo, costringendola a uscire da quello studio in lacrime e con il cuore a pezzi.  
“Non era giusto” continuava a ripetersi mentre la governante, dispiaciuta, cercava inutilmente di consolarla. Perché il padre voleva legarla proprio a lui?  
Quella notte Lucy aveva pianto a lungo, pregando la madre e tutte le divinità anche solo lontanamente adatte di non farle sposare un uomo che non l'avrebbe mai resa felice e il giorno dopo, svegliatasi tardi da un sonno per nulla riposante, aveva capito che la sua unica possibilità era la fuga.  
Sarebbe stato pericoloso, certo, ma non poteva accettare un destino simile dopo aver fantasticato per anni di vivere una favola come quella dei suoi genitori e non le importava che un matrimonio perfetto sotto tutti i punti di vista non fosse certo la regola. La prova che fosse possibile l'aveva da sempre davanti agli occhi e non ci vedeva nulla di male a desiderarlo anche per sé. In fondo la madre l'aveva rassicurata tante volte al riguardo, quando era bambina, promettendole che anche loro, al momento giusto, le avrebbero permesso di scegliere l'uomo che le sembrava più adatto ed era sicura che il padre avesse sempre annuito. Davvero la situazione era cambiata tanto senza che lei se ne accorgesse? E se c'era invece un motivo valido per tutto questo, perché non aveva mai pensato di informarla? Poteva anche accettare un destino diverso se ce n'era la necessità, ma voleva almeno saperlo prima di rinunciare ad anni di sogni a occhi aperti...  
Nel frattempo il carro su cui viaggiava insieme al mercante e alcuni servitori, attorniato dalle guardie a cavallo assoldate per proteggerli, aveva lasciato la città e il paesaggio desertico sfilava maestoso davanti ai suoi occhi ovunque guardasse. Era infatti riuscita a occupare un posto che le permettesse di vedere fuori e si stava godendo il senso di libertà che ogni cosa le comunicava da quando era riuscita a uscire, indisturbata, dalle mura del suo palazzo. Finora, i pochi viaggi che aveva compiuto erano sempre stati su lussuose carovane circondate da molti più soldati di quelli presenti al momento e guai a lei se il padre l'avesse vista sporgersi in quel modo dal finestrino.  
Per qualche tempo il mercante aveva provato a coinvolgerla in una cortese conversazione durante la quale la ragazza aveva dovuto stare attenta a non tradirsi ma ben presto l'uomo era stato distratto da un servitore che gli porgeva alcune carte e a quel punto la giovane era stata lasciata a se stessa.  
Più il tempo passava, più la tensione accumulata per la fuga abbandonava il suo corpo e dopo un po' Lucy si convinse che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Sorridendo soddisfatta, immaginò le infinite possibilità che la attendevano e si domandò perché non avesse pensato prima a una soluzione così semplice. Quante sofferenze si sarebbe risparmiata se avesse dato retta all'istinto che più di una volta le aveva suggerito di andarsene come i protagonisti dei libri che amava tanto leggere? Ci volle un attimo perché realizzasse che così facendo avrebbe dovuto anticipare l'addio agli unici amici che avesse al mondo e di colpo il pensiero della buona governante Spetto e di tutte le persone che negli anni si erano occupate davvero di lei le spense il sorriso. Non aveva detto a nessuno della sua fuga, che aveva preparato in segreto riadattando vecchi abiti tra i più semplici che aveva trovato nel suo armadio per creare un paio di vestiti poveri per i suoi standard, ma comunque dignitosi, in attesa di arrivare in un'altra città e fare acquisti con il denaro che era riuscita a prendere dalle casse del padre. Prima di uscire dalla sua camera per l'ultima volta, aveva lasciato sul letto due lettere: una per il padre in cui assicurava di aver fatto tutto da sola, spiegando i motivi del suo gesto e chiedendo di non essere cercata, e l'altra per i servitori, che ringraziava e salutava con affetto, augurandosi che non subissero conseguenze. Aveva cercato di evitar loro guai con il padrone di casa ma non poteva essere davvero sicura delle sue reazioni. Chissà se in quel momento si erano già accorti della sua fuga e cosa stava succedendo?  
Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci troppo, però, perché udì delle voci concitate all'esterno e il carro si fermò di colpo.  
«Che succede?» chiese preoccupata insieme al mercante.  
«Briganti, signore» rispose spaventato l'uomo alla guida e Lucy rabbrividì. A volte succedeva, purtroppo, e a quel punto poteva diventare molto pericoloso per i viaggiatori. C'erano delle guardie a proteggerli, per fortuna, ma non sempre bastavano a difendersi dai predoni del deserto. Non restava che affidarsi agli dei e sperare...  
«Cerchiamo di allontanarci!» ordinò il mercante ma gli assalitori dovevano essere parecchi perché riuscirono a circondarli in un attimo apparendo all'improvviso tra le dune.  
Per qualche minuto udirono solo gli inconfondibili rumori di uno scontro armato ma alla fine scese un inquietante silenzio.  
Lucy, che fino ad allora era rimasta immobile nel suo angolo con gli occhi chiusi, senza quasi osare respirare, rialzò piano la testa, incerta su cosa aspettarsi, e incrociò lo sguardo ugualmente spaventato del mercante. Non fecero in tempo ad aprire bocca, però, che delle voci sconosciute all'esterno tolsero loro qualunque speranza di poterne uscire illesi.  
«Controllate il carro e portatemi chiunque ci sia dentro» ordinò quello che doveva essere il capo dei briganti e la ragazza non poté trattenere un ansito di terrore. Purtroppo non era difficile immaginare cosa le sarebbe successo e ricominciò a pregare in silenzio. Ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo ormai per evitare un destino anche peggiore della morte e non riusciva a credere che la situazione fosse precipitata a tal punto. Davvero era scappata di casa solo per essere catturata da un gruppo di predoni?  
Nel frattempo tre uomini, a giudicare dal numero di voci, si erano avvicinati al carro e ben presto le persone all'interno furono malamente costrette a uscire.  
Lucy cercò fino all'ultimo di rimanere immobile e nascosta ma alla fine uno dei briganti, rovistando in giro, riuscì a scorgerla in mezzo alle stoffe e la afferrò per un braccio.  
«E tu chi sei?» le ringhiò contro, costringendola ad alzarsi.  
«Lasciatemi!» supplicò sull'orlo delle lacrime ma ovviamente non servì a nulla.  
«Scordatelo» le rispose infatti deciso. «Potresti essere l'unica cosa di valore qui dentro» aggiunse con un ghigno che la fece rabbrividire.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto ribattere a quell'affermazione tanto crudele ma il dolore al braccio, stretto con troppa forza, la convinse a desistere mentre l'uomo la strattonava verso l'uscita, incurante del fatto che le gambe non la reggessero. Era rimasta a lungo lì seduta e la paura aveva fatto il resto, bloccandole quasi del tutto i muscoli, ma il suo carceriere dovette decidere che fosse un atto di ribellione, visto che la minacciò di cose irripetibili se non avesse iniziato a camminare come si deve.  
Ansimando, Lucy fu costretta a fare del suo meglio mentre l'uomo la trascinava a qualche metro di distanza dal carro, dove stavano radunando i pochi superstiti. Le guardie giacevano tutte nei dintorni in condizioni orribili che le diedero la nausea mentre il mercante e i suoi servitori, scarmigliati e con rivoli di sangue o lividi dove erano stati colpiti, erano inginocchiati in fila di fronte al capo dei briganti, che li osservava deluso uno per uno. Era fin troppo evidente che non fosse soddisfatto del bottino ma parve rianimarsi vedendoli arrivare.  
«Ecco dove tenevi nascosta la merce interessante, vecchio! Immagino si tratti di tua figlia» sogghignò rivolto all'uomo, che le lanciò un'occhiata di scuse prima di negare terrorizzato.  
«No, quella donna... è soltanto una viaggiatrice che mi ha chiesto un passaggio» rispose a fatica.  
A quelle parole il predone ordinò a uno dei compagni di controllarle le braccia, probabilmente alla vana ricerca del simbolo che veniva tatuato agli schiavi prima di venderli, mentre lui rivolgeva altre domande allo sfortunato mercante, che venne convinto a collaborare a suon di pugni.  
«Quindi hai soldi da spendere... Interessante » concluse il brigante dopo aver capito la situazione, avvicinandosi a lei per vederla meglio.  
Il suo carceriere la costrinse allora a inginocchiarsi nella sabbia arroventata dal sole con un'ultima, spaventosa minaccia direttamente nel suo orecchio e Lucy obbedì tremando.  
Nel frattempo l'uomo, arrivatole di fronte, le aveva afferrato il mento per farle alzare il viso e la ragazza poté vedere fin troppo bene le sue labbra stirarsi in un sorriso crudele.  
«Sei vergine?» le domandò a bruciapelo, facendola arrossire. Era ovvio che glielo chiedesse ma era comunque imbarazzante. La risposta non le uscì ma il colore delle sue guance parlava da solo e i commenti dei briganti, conditi da una buona dose di proposte oscene, peggiorarono la situazione.  
«Frutterai proprio un mucchio di soldi con un corpo come il tuo, ragazzina» mormorò tra sé l'uomo, allungando le mani per toccarle il seno prosperoso, per fortuna ancora coperto, e poi sempre più in basso e lungo tutta la schiena.  
La giovane tremò per quella strana ispezione di cui non capiva il senso e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime di paura e rabbia impotente, visto che il suo carceriere continuava a tenerle le mani sulle spalle per bloccare sul nascere qualunque ribellione. Non avrebbe mai creduto di poter finire così e iniziò a rimpiangere amaramente di essere scappata. Hibiki Lates aveva tanti difetti, questo era ovvio, ma di certo non l'avrebbe mai trattata in quel modo.  
«Sì, sei decisamente vergine, a giudicare dalla reazione, ma non preoccuparti. Non lo resterai ancora a lungo» le disse con voce falsamente gentile, divertito com'era dal suo terrore.  
«Come ti chiami?» volle sapere poi, dopo lunghi secondi in cui la ragazza si chiese, in preda al panico, se avesse intenzione di violentarla davanti a tutti da un momento all'altro.  
«Lucy Ashley» rispose piano, ritrovando chissà come la voce.  
«Non è un nome conosciuto, quindi sarebbe inutile chiedere un riscatto alla tua famiglia. Vorrà dire che ci ripagherai per il passaggio in un altro modo» concluse soddisfatto dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
«No... Lasciatemi andare!» supplicò lei disperata, pur sapendo benissimo che non l'avrebbero mai ascoltata. Com'era prevedibile, infatti, ottenne solo una sonora risata subito seguita da commenti di scherno.  
«Hai voglia di scherzare, ragazzina. Al mercato pagano bene le sgualdrinelle come te» le rispose sprezzante il capo, dando infine disposizioni ai suoi uomini per dividere i prigionieri.  
In lacrime al pensiero dell'orribile destino che la attendeva, Lucy incontrò per l'ultima volta lo sguardo del gentile mercante che l'aveva accolta prima di essere legata e spinta malamente in un angolo, dove rimase a piangere e tremare per ore senza che nessuno la degnasse più di uno sguardo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, l'idea di base per questa storia è nata molto tempo fa e sono davvero felice di essere riuscita a mettere giù il primo capitolo dopo tanto lavoro. In realtà non so ancora come si svilupperà del tutto la fanfiction ma la trama generale c'è e posso dirvi che i nostri eroi dovranno patire parecchio prima di arrivare (forse) al meritato lieto fine. u.u  
Dopo questa digressione (di cui probabilmente non frega niente a nessuno XD), torniamo al primo capitolo che è meglio per tutti. La povera Lucy si è cacciata davvero in un bel guaio e vedremo, nella prossima puntata, come se la caverà tra le mani dei briganti. Ho cercato (e cercherò ancora, ovviamente) di essere il più delicata possibile nelle parti più brutali e spero di esserci riuscita. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo prologo, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo, nella speranza che continuerete a seguirmi in questa lunga avventura. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi informo che sul mio gruppo facebook “[Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212)” è in corso un'iniziativa natalizia, aperta in qualunque momento a scrittori e disegnatori di entrambi i fandom. Passate a trovarci se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima o desiderate informazioni sul nostro Advent Calendar. Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Cambiando argomento, non so ancora quando pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo ma spero di farcela entro una settimana, dieci giorni al massimo. Vi informo inoltre che se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Penso di non avere altro da dire, quindi vi auguro una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
